Frerard Evidence
by MyChem4life16
Summary: So this isn't exactly a Frerard fanfic, well, it is Frerard. But it's a collection of evidence to prove that it's real, with olot of analysis.


**A/N This isn't so much a fanfic, but proof. Nothing of what I write here is fiction, I've spent olot of time looking into Frerard and this is my collection of evidence that proves that Frerard exists / existed at least in some ways. If you don't like it, don't read it :) Follow me on Twitter: EleanorMCRdeRoy and please review this, I'll carry on if I get enough reviews! :) I also have to make it clear that I'm not, in any way, saying that Frank & Gerard don't love their wives because that, quite frankly, would be stupid and disrespectful. I KNOW they love their wives. But it is possible to love more than one person. And just FYI, anything in Italics, I didn't write. Kay? Cool.**

**Oh, if you do want to read a fictional Frerard you could read Forbidden Love.** s/7381945/1/bFrerard_b_bForbidden_b_bLove_b

**Blue**

**Xo**

**Chapter 1 – Frank and Gerard's early years**

_**Part 1 - Frank**_

So I'll start of looking at the beginning of Frank's career, if you're as much of a My Chemical Romance fan as me, you'll have heard of a band called Pencey Prep. The band Frank was in before he joined My Chem. At the time Frank was around 18 years old and so technically still a teenager with teenage issues. If you've listened to Pencey Prep, you'll know the songs I'm about to name and decipher. (If you haven't listened to them, I suggest you do, especially Yesterday, it's a beautiful song!)

Right, one of Pencey Prep's songs is called 8th Grade, the lyrics are as follows:

_**Caught staring again  
>Like a deer in the headlights<strong>__  
>When I can't move fast enough<br>I take a hit for the team  
>Pretty girl is blushing<br>__**I can't tell if she's disgusted**__  
><em>_**Laughter starts to swell**__  
>Like someone gets the joke<em>

_Bell rings  
>I make my escape<br>It helps a little  
>But doesn't save<br>Beat down's a common thing  
>It happens every day<br>__**Maybe I'm just strange  
><strong>__Cause I don't change schools  
>Maybe I like the abuse<br>Or maybe I'm just like you  
><em>_[ Lyrics from: lyrics/p/pencey_prep/8th_ ]__  
>Another confrontation<br>__**You've got something to prove**__  
><em>_**Your girl can't tell how tough you are**__  
>When you beat me up in the boy's room<br>I made a big mistake  
><em>_**But I can't help who I like**__  
>This may not cost my life<br>__**But I am branded forever lame  
>This was not my decision<br>You were born with good looks**__  
>And a solid right hook<br>Whining makes no difference  
>You bruised my eye<br>It doesn't hurt at all  
>One day I'll rise above<br>And you will take a fall  
>I may be beat today<br>But I will survive  
>I'll get up off the ground<br>Stand tall and fight  
>My eyes don't hurt at all<br>I would rather die  
>Than be your whipping boy<em>

_School year's almost over  
>Summer is one day closer<em>

_As God is my witness  
>I will never be a victim again<em>

As you can see I've put some of the lyrics in bold, because those lyrics, in my mind, are most important. Now Frank's supposedly admitted that this song is about liking another guy and even if Frank DIDN'T say that, it's pretty obvious that that is in fact what it's about.

For example, the line, _'Caught staring again, like a deer in the headlights'. _The image of a deer being caught in headlights, clearly gives the image of a deer running out in front of a car. This also symbolizes the vulnerability of the boy that the song is narrating and I know what some of you are thinking, that the song is a fictional story about some random boy that, '_Can't help'_ who he likes. That thought would wrong.

When Pencey Prep ended, Frank joined My Chem. However, he also joined a band called LeATHERMOUTH (FYI Who are also awesome) and the whole implication of Frank at least being bi continues. This next little section in quotation marks and italics wasn't written by myself, I found it on a website, but the regular writing is me, analyzing it further.

'_Frank said in a LM show once: "This is the LEATHERMOUTH, this song is called '5th Period Massacre', these are my friends and I'm the little faggot of MCR."' _– I actually looked up the correct definition of 'Faggot' and yes, one of the definitions was: 'fagot: a bundle of sticks and branches bound together' but the other was, 'a male homosexual'. Now, I don't know about you, but, if you were straight, I doubt very much you'd announce to a whole room that you were homosexual if you weren't, am I right? You'd have to at least be bi. The person's post then continues on an even more, say suspicious, note:

'_And there were rumors that Frank kissed one of the boys in the audience at the concert, but this is also what was said before he grabbed the boy: A guy who was half off the stage said, "You're horrible!" and Frank looked at him with a half smile and replied: "I'm gonna suck you." and they played the next song, after the same guy from before announced, "This is bad as hell!" and Frank said again, "Oh man, haha, if you think this bad, then you'll really hate this." and went to the '5th Period Massacre'. And again, after this song, the same guy said, "YOU ARE FUCKING BAD!" and Frank laughed and said, "Oh man, you know what? I love you, where are you? I want to give you a kiss… Seriously, come here." And so Frank kissed him for about 45 seconds.' _

Don't believe it? Well, here's some picture proof :)

Again, I doubt very much, if you were straight you'd randomly kiss a guy. I know a lot of straight males and every single one of them REFUSES to kiss another guy and yes, I am aware that there are some men that would kiss other guys even if they were straight. But for that length of time? A peck on the cheek or on the lips is more, 'acceptable' I suppose, but for 45 seconds? It really makes you think.

Moving on, there's also many rumors that Frank admitted to liking men AND women to a magazine called, 'Teen Rock'. Sadly, it is extremely difficult to get hold of the magazine and it's not in English. However, I can assure you, that I have in fact, years ago, seen the magazine front page myself, unfortunately, I can't find it to prove to you guys that I have seen it. BUT. I have researched into it once again and someone on Yahoo answers had posted a question asking for people to translate a Spanish article they'd found. So, here's their post:

'_I have no clue what language these are. But I have to find out! lol :  
>1:Frank Iero guitarrista de MCR admitio ser bisexual en una entrevista para la revista teenrocker y apesar de tener una pareja estable muchas veses a terminado besandose con Gerard Way el vocalista de MCR...<em>

_2:Frank Iero, guitarrista de My Chemical Romance, dijo ser bisexual en una entrevista para la revista Teenrocker, y apesar de tener una pareja estable, muchas veces ha terminado en demostraciones muy afectivas  
>y amorosas con el vocalista Gerard Way' <em>

Underneath this, there were a few of people's translations, one of them being:

'_1. Frank Lero, a guitarist of MRC admitted being bisexual during an interview with the magazine Teen rocker and although he had a stable partner, he has ended up kissing with Gerard Way, the vocalist of the MCR…_

_2. Frank Lero, Guitarist of My Chemical Romance, admitted to be bisexual during and interview for the magazine Teenrocker, and although he had a stable partner, he has ended up doing affective demonstrations with the vocalist Gerard Way'_

First of all, LOL at the person that thinks Frank's surname is Lero. Secondly, I know this person could've written it themselves, but it was posted up there 4 years ago, which was probably around the time that I saw the article myself. Hmmmm. If you want to read all of the translations, here's the link:

The weird thing about all of this, is that this article seems to have literally disappeared, which brings me to the conclusion that perhaps someone got hurt from the comments made, or someone requested for anything to do with that article to be taken down off of the internet. I'm just jealous of all the lucky fuckers that actually own the magazine.

There's also that one famous quote of Frank, '_I would date Gerard' _ which could be taken as a joke but it just seems coincidental after everything that's happened between the two of them. Anyway, that's Frank done. ONTO GERARD.

_**Part 2 - Gerard **_

We all know Gerard saw himself as an 'outcast' in high school, or he saw himself as the 'weird art freak', so if you saw yourself in that way, would you decide to go to school as the opposite sex? Threatening to destroy your reputation even more? I wouldn't of thought so. But that's exactly what Gerard did.

If you were straight and comfortable with your sexuality, would you really go to school in drag? I know people experiment in high school or at some point in their life, but not many people decide one day to go into school as another gender. If you want to see where he admits that he went to school in drag, I'm pretty sure it's on LOTMS (Life on the Murder Scene) if it's not, then I can't remember where it's from, if someone has the link, please let me know by reviewing!

This lead me onto Gerard's quote claiming he 'Sucks way more dick than David Cassidy' and not gonna lie, he says it pretty seriously. Don't believe me? Watch this shit: watch?v=iZ2mSnUEeqg

But who is David Cassidy? David Cassidy is an American actor / singer / songwriter and isn't gay. Gerard could've just been sarcastic but I'm not entirely sure, because David Cassidy and Gerard Way are complete opposites and there are many different 'differences' Gerard could've listed than, '_I suck way more dick than David Cassidy' _If you want to read more on David Cassidy, here's his Wiki page: wiki/David_Cassidy

So I decided to do the obvious thing and just type in onto google, 'Is Gerard Way gay?' Not because I think he is, but I was just curious to see what people had posted. I clicked the first link which took me to Yahoo answers once again, this time someone had posted:

'_My sister heard gerard way(lead singer from my chemical romance) is "gay" with a band member from The Used. Is it true? Also is Gerard really gay? How did you find out?_'

That was posted 6 years ago and as I was looking at people's responses I saw that there were a lot of people saying no he's not gay, blah blah blah and I almost gave up looking until I saw someone's response, which was pretty interesting.

'_I heard about that to on a AOL interview! He didn't give a straight answer no pun intended'_

…Which of course got me frantically searching youtube with some sort of evidence to back this person up. But. I couldn't find it. *Cries* If anyone's seen it, or has a link to it, PLEASE send it to me in the review section!

Although I couldn't find that interview, it didn't matter. Because I've seen a newspaper article of Gerard admitting he likes men. (He quickly corrects himself, but he originally said men) and for this, I do have proof. EXCITING!

So that's 'The Early Years' of Frank and Gerard. It may not all be Frerard-related but at the moment I'm analyzing articles etc that would point towards their sexual orientation, because that in itself would help prove that Frerard is real.

Please review, so I know whether or not to continuing researching them. I have SO much more to write about, theories, interviews, pictures and it'd be a shame if no one wanted to hear it.

Thanks for reading!

Blue  
>Xo<p> 


End file.
